Disappeared
by Jevvica
Summary: "You'll be back?" Danny shook his head in awe. Tag for Hawaii 5-0 Episode 4 x 6 "Kupouli'la" and related to Episode 4 x 8 "Akanahe".


Summary: Tag for Hawaii 5-0 Episod "Kupouli'la" and related to Episod "Akanahe".

Author's Notes: I own very little and nothing at all in connection with Hawaii 5-0.

Danny's claustrophobic and nobody even talks about it?! I just couldn't leave it alone. And where has Danny been?! And can I just say how generally frustrated I have been with this whole season?

I know all the real world reasons (other commitments, pregnancy, etc) but it doesn't make me feel any better.

Also, there no words for how much I DO NOT care about Catherine. There. I said it.

5050505050505050505050505050505050

"You claustrophobic?"

"Little bit, yeah."

"How'd it take me four years to learn that about you?"

"I don't know, maybe you don't pay such close attention to me."

* * *

_Tunnel. Great. Another damned tunnel. Sure guys, let's go down the creepy, narrow tunnel to the mad scientist's evil doctor lair. Awesome. _

Danny paused at the doorway and watched as Steve and Chin disappeared. They needed him to back them up. They needed him to do this. Danny took a deep breath and stepped into the dark. Luckily, it wasn't long before the narrow passage gave way to a taller, wider hallway.

_Everything's fine. Plenty of room. There are not tons of earth above you, ready to crush you at any moment. Everything's fine. Blood freaking everywhere. Maybe we can turn some lights on, wouldn't seem so small and cramped and...god...blood everywhere. _

When the kid rushed out at Steve, Danny was shaking so hard he didn't even lift his weapon. Chin had it covered, and if it went bad...well...Danny would think of something. Steve got the kid in a hold, speaking softly, and all the air seemed to go out of the room.

He had to get out of there. He turned and nearly ran back through the shadows and tunnels.

_You know the way out, you are not lost you are not lost you are not lost, look, light, right there, no big, calm down, breathe, breathe, you are fine. Stop it._

Danny tried to walk out of the tunnel with as much dignity as he could, but it was tough. His legs were mush. He turned to the left, away from the watching cops and waiting paramedics, as far as he could manage before he sat down heavily.

_You are fine, not lost, lots of space, lots of air, not lost, not trapped. You're fine._

"Danny. Hey brah, I need you to calm down." The voice sounded like it was coming from a great distance. "Just slow down, you're okay, deep breaths, you're okay." Warm hands landed on his shoulders and made him realize just how cold he was. How could he be so cold in this tropic hellhole? "Danny? You with me?"

Danny forced his eyes up. Chin was looking at him with unveiled concern.

"Chin," he murmured, swallowing hard, forcing his stomach back down where it belonged.

"Dammit Danny," breathed Chin softly. "What were you thinking, going in there?"

"S'my job. Supposed to be with my team."

"Your team needs you functional. You've never done that before, risked an attack like that." Chin's dark eyes were searching. "Why today?"

"Just...needed to see if I could do it." Danny tried to smile, but he could tell it twisted and came out wrong. "Guess not."

"You have nothing to prove, you know that, right?"

"Maybe not to you." Chin's jaw tightened and he was quiet for a long moment.

"Not to me. Not to him. And you shouldn't need to prove it to yourself. You are a good cop, Detective Williams. I don't know what happened or what was said. It doesn't matter."

5050505050505050505050505050505050

Danny was sitting in the car when Steve climbed in.

"You okay, buddy? You kinda disappeared on me."

"I'm fine."

"You..."

"Can we go, Steven?" interrupted Danny. "It's a discussion we've never had, that you've never even thought we should have and I am in no mood to have it now. Just...drive." Steve's lips thinned, but he didn't say anything as he started the car.

5050505050505050505050505050505050

"You're making a face."

"I'm not making a face."

"You are."

"I...is...," Steve smoothed a hand over his mouth, half turning away and then turning back. "Are we good?"

"Are we good? I mean, we're good at a lot of things, I more than you, but you're pretty talented at blowing things up, making a mess..."

"Danny."

"What? What are you talking about, Steven?"

"You've been gone a lot lately."

"Am I not allowed to travel? Cannot I not go watch my daughter compete in so-called sport of cheerleading? Is this trip to visit my family a problem for you, Commander?" Danny's voice was rising, but he couldn't help it. Damn Steve for picking this moment, in the airport, just as he was about to leave on a nice, relaxing, pineapple-free visit home, to bring up the past few weeks. To decide _now_ was the time to discuss all the things they had purposefully not been discussing.

"Of course you're allowed, of course you should see your family, I just feel like something is off, you know?"

"Off. Off he says, you know what, yes, things are off. Gabby is gone. Kono is in Japan, but we magically have your girlfriend to replace her. You are furious with your mother, fighting with Grover or off being clandestine with Joe. Chin is keeping it together and I am tired." Danny paused for a breath, but kept going before Steve wiped that stupid look off his face and actually caught up to what Danny was saying and tried to jump in. "I'm tired, Steve. So I am taking a vacation. I will eat good pizza, I will wrestle my nieces and nephews, I will luxuriate in my mother's cooking, not see one damn palm tree and I will be back."

"You'll be back?" Danny shook his head in awe.

"Of course, I'll be back, you goof. My job is here, my daughter is here. What the hell is wrong with you?" Steve stared at him, looking very uncertain.

"I don't know. I realize everything is different and we're adapting on the run. We'll work it out. I promise, Danno, we'll figure it all out." Danny did his best to smile reassuringly at his friend.

"Sure, right, we'll figure it out. When I get back."

Danny desperately wanted to believe it was true.


End file.
